Dirty
by Uchuuwrites
Summary: (Submissive/Pregnant Jasper) "You know you're insatiable." Peridot speaks, her voice coming out dry as she chuckles. "You could fix that," Jasper grins.


A thick finger trails across Peridot's cheek and dips into the mixture of fluids close to her mouth. The finger drags the fluids down to Peridot's mouth, sullies her lips and presses roughly against them. The finger pulls down the skin of her lip and her teeth become exposed, grazing against the finger until a tongue reaches out to dip into the familiar taste. Jasper drops her head in response, replacing her finger with her own lips and gently knocks Peridot back onto the messy sheets against the mattress.

It's been like this since early morning. Jasper decides to wake Peridot up by toppling over her and beginning to kiss her and touch her in the most intimate of places. Peridot cannot help but be turned on by this woman, whether it waking her up in the most seductive of ways, coming home to her wearing only an apron—sometimes wearing nothing—or the impromptu sex due to simplest of touches. No matter what, Peridot finds herself madly in love with those seductive ways. She also decides that Jasper has too much power over the situation, using the excuse that she's pregnant and her emotions are a mess to get her into bed sometime. Well played, she always thinks as she gives into the woman each time and indulges in her little fantasies.

She groans as Jasper's lips trail from her mouth, tongue lapping at the rest of those fluids still splattered on her cheek, chin and neck. They belong to Jasper, the woman who spent the last twenty-five minutes on top of Peridot's face, having three orgasms which accounted for the mess. She didn't even bother cleaning it up the old fashion way and always has to get creative when it comes to cleaning it up, whether it the use of her tongue, Peridot's tongue or her fingers.

"You know you're insatiable." Peridot speaks, her voice coming out dry as she chuckles.

"You could fix that," Jasper grins, climbing off of the bed for just a moment and coming back after grabbing two items.

"No one can fix that." Peridot sits up on her knees, tightening the straps of the black leather harness she has been sporting for the past hour. The harness itself is a bit uncomfortable and the straps are always digging or chaffing against her skin—due to sensitive—until it leaves red marks that Jasper can't help but put her mouth on at the end of the day.

"Come on and try," Jasper climbs back onto the bed, pressing her lips against Peridot's again. It's only for a second because Jasper moves to lay on her stomach until they're ready to begin.

"Is this what being pregnant does to you? Turns you into this ridiculously emotional yet a bit overly-lascivious woman."

"Please, did I not make you cum like thirty times a weekend when I wasn't pregnant? How many times did you cum yesterday because I think I lost count."

Peridot rolls her eyes even though Jasper cannot see her do it and takes the items from her. The first item is a toy that lays thickly against Peridot's hand. It's pink, close to eight inches long and wider than most of the toys that they had used in the past. Peridot always notices that whenever Jasper picked the toys, they were prone to be longer, wider and thicker than the last. The second, is a bottle of lube that if Jasper hadn't been interested in a bit of anal play then she wouldn't have needed it. Not even for a toy of that length. Peridot considers most things with Jasper to be a challenge, from toys to orgies to whatever Jasper is in the mood to do but Peridot always wins. She can last longer with Jasper than any other person and knows how to get her to beg for it within minutes. No other person can do that.

"Yeah, I'm not using this this toy." Peridot shakes her head as she climbs off the bed and hears Jasper whine.

"Why not? I've used bigger."

"It's too big for you. Let's start small, okay?" She goes into their drawer and grabs something a little smaller. It's six inches, not as thick but ridged and the base fits perfectly in the ring of the harness she's wearing. She doesn't put it on yet, and grabs a dual bullet vibrator as well. "And then, if you think you can take more we can go even bigger. I'm not taking you to the hospital until you have the baby."

Jasper mocks her, pushes her long hair around her neck when Peridot comes back up. She looks back at the toys Peridot has grabbed and rolls her eyes. "I'll be fine. I've taken bigger. Promise me you'll at least consider it."Ever since she became pregnant it was so easy for her just to ask for Peridot to do something, a simple 'please' or 'think about it' and most of the time Peridot would agree to it. Jasper's sure it's the pregnancy because she's used to Peridot saying no and denying her whatever she wants.

"Yes, but you're pregnant and I don't want to hurt you by pushing some twelve inch cock into you. I'll think about it."

Jasper's about fourteen weeks pregnant and it wasn't a huge deal where the pregnancy bothered her that much. She wasn't showing much either so her size wasn't getting in the way of her normal sex life either. She had it easy really, sure she's gained weight and has some strange cravings on top but most of the normal symptoms hadn't bothered her. The biggest thing was her always being in the mood for sex—which she normally was—but she felt like spending all day with that wetness in between her legs and the stupidest things—like being touched or Peridot taking off her jacket—causing it was the problem. She couldn't spend her entire pregnancy with her hands between her thighs or Peridot fucking her even if that's what she wanted.

"Put a body pillow under your knees and put your head down on the mattress." Peridot speaks and Jasper situates herself to do what she was asked. She brings her knees up with the pillow underneath them and keeps her head flat on the bed. The pillow just gives a little comfort and keeps her legs spread without the possible soreness from the mattress after a while. "You're already wet again aren't you," Peridot comments as her fingers trail against Jasper's folds and she traces circles against her. "I'm going to need to scrub you clean, aren't I? You're absolutely filthy."

"Whose fault is that?" She bites back, whining at the feeling of the finger wiggling inside of her.

"Maybe the person who kept asking for me to fuck them until they've forgotten everything but my name and the feeling of my fingers deep inside of them."

Peridot knows that one finger is not enough for Jasper, but she likes to hold out on her and tease her and make her beg for it. Just the lone finger inside of her makes Jasper squirm on the bed but Peridot doesn't stop there. She drags her lips to Jasper's back, presses kisses against her as she trails her mouth lower. She nips against the plumpness of her ass and uses her other hand to grip at one of her cheeks and push to expose the taunt skin and spread her other hole just a little.

"When was the last time I even touched you here?" Peridot questions aloud as she presses her tongue flatly against the hole and adds a second finger to the other.

Jasper moans against the touch and the wetness of Peridot's mouth licking and sucking against her. Whines as the tongue tries to wiggle inside of her and she can't help but try to grind against her mouth. It's such a shameless display and Jasper only whines and begs and pleas for Peridot to fuck her.

Peridot drags her tongue from Jasper, continues thrusting her two fingers into her pussy and reaches to find the bottle of lube on the bed. She squeezes it against Jasper's skin and it's cold against her skin, leaves Jasper to shiver and Peridot just watches it pool together before trailing down her hole and it begins dripping onto the sheets. Peridot closes the bottle and sets it back onto the bed, dips her fingers into the lube and drags around to coat them in it. Her fingers trail to her hole, circling around it before pushing the tip of a finger inside.

"You know if you can take four fingers in both holes I might agree to the pink dildo. You'll look gorgeous all stretched out around my fingers. You love being stuffed like that." She rotates her wrist and slips her finger farther in past that tight ring of muscle and that's when Jasper let out the most seductive sound. "Five more fingers to go."

"Please, Peridot." Jasper's fingers tighten into the sheets at the third finger in her cunt, the feeling of that wetness dragging down thighs only makes her more desperate to be fucked.

"You want me to fuck you, yes, I know." She focuses on finding a rhythm between both of her hands and Jasper's hips desperately trying to fuck herself on them.

"No. Yes..." Jasper whines, "fuck me harder." She's incredibly close because of how sensitive she's become due to the pregnancy. She doesn't need much to get her off anymore and if she really wants to she could orgasm without even being touched. Peridot and her haven't tried that yet.

"If you try to tell me what to do again I will stop or go as painfully slow as possible." She continues the motions of her fingers, trying to stretch her as wide as she can. She slips a second lube covered finger into her tight hole and Jasper cums without warning. She squirts, fluid spraying against her lower stomach, her inner thighs and the body pillow her knees are against. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I-" She's quick to apologize and stops when she hears a strange sound from Peridot's mouth and those fingers pull out of her cunt.

Peridot grabs the bullets she grabbed from the dresser and she slips one into her hole and the second follows shortly after. "Did you ask me if you could do that?"

"...No." She tries to back herself into the fingers that are still in her but Peridot's hand meets the bareness of her ass. "I'm sorr-" She feels another smack but it feels so good against her. "Please! I'll be good. Please, please just fuck me." There's another smack and Jasper continues to whine and moan.

"What did I say about telling me what to do? I will drag you over my knee and spank you if you cum before I tell you to or you tell me what to do again." Peridot huffs, messing with the remote in her free hand and beginning to thrust those two fingers into her ass. She changes the vibration settings, turning it onto a higher setting and it makes Jasper cry out again. The second bullet isn't as deep inside of her as the other and the feeling and the pressure right against her entrance is perfect to make her orgasm again but she can't. She wants to so badly, her body is aching for it already.

Peridot adds in a third finger and eventually a fourth and Jasper's been such a good girl this time around that Peridot lets her cum again. Even rotates circles against her aching clitoris until she does so and is shaking. She takes a second to relax, drops her knees and rests there until she's ready and turns around onto her back so she can look at Peridot. Her face is flushed, nipples hard, and Peridot bends down to press a kiss against the bump forming in her belly and then reaches up to kiss her.

"We'll try the pink toy but if it hurts we'll try something smaller, okay?" She reassures Jasper for her safety and sits back on her knees as she slips the base of the toy into the ring of the harness around her waist.

Jasper raise her legs over Peridot's shoulders when she moves, whining from the vibrating toy still inside of her. They came out when she orgasmed but Peridot pushes one of the balls—the other vibrating against her inner thigh—back in and made the vibrations even stronger. It makes it hard for Jasper to focus on anything except the sensation but she wants to watch the toy slip inside of her. She wants to watch Peridot fuck her into submission, until she can't think straight and can't think about anything but being touched again.

With a lot of lube, Peridot uses her hand to help guide the head of the toy into her and watches as Jasper groans and shifts at the stretch. It's much wider than anything Peridot's capable of doing on her own with her hands and it's why Jasper loves being fucked with toys so much. She has her fingers gripped against the sheet as tight as she can as the shaft begins to inch its way into her. Peridot watches as the toy continues to inch inside of her and Jasper just swallows the toy inside of her. Her toes curl as all seven and a half inches presses inside of her and she takes just a few minutes to adjust to the thickness.

Peridot's hands rest against Jasper's hips, soothing circles against them with the pad of her thumb. She always starts slowly with her, pulls out half way and carefully thrusts in to get her used to the length and size. It never takes longer for Jasper, it's as if everything—no matter the size—that Peridot fucks Jasper with fits so perfectly inside of her. There's always ways to tell Jasper is ready for more because her hips try to meet the slow thrust of the toy and her body arches and shakes in desire for more. The way she looks away from Peridot's glance, so flustered and embarrassed; biting her lip to keep herself from being so vocal.

"Jasper, look at me." Peridot speaks as she begins a steady thrust of her hips into Jasper.

Jasper doesn't look at her, doesn't listen and pulls her hands from the sheet and lifts her arms to cover her eyes.

"I can stop and leave you here to touch yourself." Peridot speaks but she snaps her hips roughly into Jasper who only whines and groans.

Jasper doesn't listen to Peridot so when the woman stops the movements of her hips, Jasper tries to bring her hips down. She tries to fuck herself on the toy and tries to to slide the toy down to the base but she only gets part way down the shaft before giving up.

"Or I could tie you up and bring out some of your favorite toys and leave you here for a few hours." Peridot leans down, the toy pushing into Jasper just a little which makes her drop her arms from her eyes to tighten her fingers back against the sheets. She looks at Peridot, her amber eyes catching the morning light and she can't help how softly she moans from the vibrations of that that small toy stuffed in inside of her pussy. She just wants to cum again and again. "That's it, Jasper. You look incredible like this." She dips her face down to press a kiss to Jasper's lips, one against her chin and another in between her breasts.

She moves back to sit up straight on her knees, goes back to those steady thrusts inside of Jasper and lifts one hand up off of Jasper's hips to grab that lone bullet vibrating against her inner thigh. It's probably what was making Jasper so frustrated in the first place, so eager to orgasm but just not enough stimulation where she needed it. She presses the toy roughly against her hood, rotates it in circles against it, teasingly dragging it across her clitoris and Jasper starts to plead to please let her cum.

"You haven't been good though and I don't think you deserve it." She speaks aloud, dragging the toy around her and continuing the thrusts of the toy inside of her. "Do you think you deserve this?"

"Please. Please let me cum." She begs.

Peridot hums, "alright. I'll do it." She keeps the toy focused on that little, sensitive bundle of nerves and watches Jasper's mouth open so wide, unable to hold back her cries. Peridot doesn't know what it is but there's something about Jasper and the way her body tenses and shakes and her thighs quiver that she loves. How Jasper pants and moans and her body gets so heated until she comes down from her orgasm. Peridot just loves watching it and being the one to make it happen.

Jasper lays there, watching Peridot turn the bullets off and put them into this small white bin by their bed. She takes the green toy they did not use and puts it in there as well. The bin was just something they had to make sure they knew to clean and sterilize the toy when they had the chance, Peridot's idea because of how often Jasper wanted to have sex and the pregnancy just seemed to exacerbate that. Peridot doesn't really mind it but sometimes it was too much for her to be apart of and just getting Jasper to cum was enough for her.

Peridot's just working on getting the harness off now, she's already put the toy in the bin and manages to undo the belt on the one side but it wouldn't come off on the other. "I think I'm stuck." Peridot speaks and Jasper starts laughing. "Shut up and help me." The harness they have was pretty old and Peridot did buy a new one but it was coming in the mail later this wee. They were stuck with this old one that had a piece of the belt that always snagged on the torn fabric and tangled against the metal.

"I thought you bought a new one." Jasper asks, her voice is always a little hoarse and her mouth and lips dry afterwords. She sits up a little and Peridot comes closer, sitting on her knees with Jasper's legs in between her own.

"I did. It should be here today but I'll check the shipping. It's your fault though; you and your sex crazed hormones."

Jasper's mocking her, "I'm just going to break it." She does it before Peridot can say anything. She pulls at the strap and pulls the metal piece back until it begins to loosen and snaps in her hand. Jasper tosses the pieces onto the floor and undoes the other side for her—which is easier—and tosses the thing onto the floor with the rest of the pieces. "Voila. Problem solved."

"Thank you," she says without any real sincerity because now she has to clean up the pieces on the floor.

Jasper's leans back against the headboard, noticing how close Peridot is to her and how easy it would be to pull her hips down to her mouth. She controls herself, keeps her eyes are tracing over the pattern over her skin from the harness. Peridot's skin is irritated, a little bruised and it trails exactly where the straps of the harness had been. "Does that hurt?"

"Not really. I just have sensitive skin." Peridot normally had something on to protect her skin but she didn't really think about it. She looks at Jasper, "touch me. I know you want to."

"And here I thought you were going to kick me out of bed and make me get ready for brunch with your mother."

"We have time for once."

"I thought-" She starts before Peridot cuts her off.

"Jasper..." Peridot speaks with a bit of a whine to her voice, hand lifting and sliding into Jasper's hair. "I gave you an order."

"But you-"

"Ah, ah, ah. But what?" She tugs at the fistful of hair in her hand and Jasper hisses. "I know you want to; you always want to."

"It's not that." Jasper quickly says in reply.

Peridot picks up on the tone right away; drops her hand from Jasper's hair and leans down to kiss her. Ever since the pregnancy Jasper's moods tend to drop at certain words or when the simplest of things happen like dropping a cup or she couldn't find her shoe. It's why she tries to be careful when they have sex or get into this sort of role because she knows it would be so easy to stay in this bed all day because of the comfort of it but they do have brunch at eleven and they do need to shower before hand. Peridot doesn't want to go, there are one hundred things she'd rather do or have done to her that doesn't involve her mother. "Are you okay? We can stop. Just say the words and we can stop."

"No, I'm fine. You're fine. I just know how your mom is when we're late or aren't an hour early. I'm just not in the mood to deal with that." It was a mixture of being pregnant and her own anger towards the woman that could involve in her knocking her out if she had to listen to her whine and complain. At first it was small things about their relationship being different and the farther their relationship came; the proposal, the wedding, the pregnancy, Peridot's mother just wasn't thrilled about any of it.

"Don't worry. This is why I wanted to wake up early because I knew this would happen and I wanted to make sure we had adequate time." She stays with Jasper for a little, peppers kisses against her jaw and massages the skin against her hips with little circles. Peridot just needs to make sure Jasper's okay and feels comfortable and loved and that's more important to her than anything else. "Come on then. We'll go take this to the shower and then get ready."

"Yeah, count me in on the shower but I'm not going. You can go and I can stay here in bed."

"Oh? So my offer to tie you to the bed and stuff all of your holes is still valid, then? I need to find better punishments for you because you would enjoy it a little too much." She looks at how embarrassed Jasper suddenly becomes at the mention of leaving her bound, gagged and stuffed. The woman's already imagining herself in the situation, defenseless with that wetness dripping between her legs. She images the types of toys Peridot might use, what sort of binds or maybe even rope and maybe a hogtie. She gets turned on thinking about those sorts of things.

"We're going. She promised to take us shopping to purchase furniture for the babies room and you know how she likes to pay for quality." Peridot always took her mothers bribes when they were given, it was the only thing she really offered in terms of support for her. "So, get your cute and pregnant self up out of bed and come into the bathroom and take a shower with me."

Peridot pulls away from Jasper and climbs off of the bed. She stretches her arms up as she stands, trying to get a little flexibility back into her stiff limbs. She moves around the room, grabs towels and Jasper's robe before she heads across the hall to the bathroom. She hangs the items on the back of the door and walks across the cold tile. She likes to thank her mother for how expensive everything in their loft was and how decked out their bathroom was to their loft. Not only was the corner wall a shower with a small set of stairs that lead into it but they had a large porcelain bath tub that was big enough to accommodate Jasper's height. The loft itself was a gift from her mother when they she told her they were expecting a baby. She didn't want them living in their old cramped apartment and went out of her way to buy them this place and pay rent for two years in advanced.

She turned on the tub, letting the water run extremely hot because by the time her and Jasper are done washing up it'll be cooled off enough to sit in comfortably. She even adds soap to the water for the ultimate relaxation with bubbles. She turns the water off after a few minutes and heads to the shower to turn the water on for that and make sure the water runs hot. "Jasper, are you coming or not?" She calls through the opened door and Jasper comes into the bathroom almost immediately after she calls.

"Are you sure we can't just go back to bed?"

Jasper's complaints are understandable and Peridot knows it would be so much easier but knowing her mother, she'd pop by if they didn't show up. "Afraid not. Come here though." Peridot's standing in the square that encompasses the shower. It's big enough where you could stand on the side and not get wet if you wanted to scrub your body down. "You're going to help me scrub this layer of cum off of my body."

"Is that an order?" Jasper teases her as she walks over to her and comes into the shower.

Peridot normally drops the persona when she's out of the bedroom or if Jasper specifically asks her to. It's different this time because they were still in their roles it seemed. "Hm, I could make it an order but you're going to do it anyway because you love touching me."

Jasper watches Peridot at first, watches the stream of the water curve around her body and the droplets sliding across her legs and dripping to the floor. She watches Peridot wet her hair and drag her hands through it to make sure it gets soaked before washing some of the dried cum from her cheeks and neck. Between the two of them, Peridot always ends up covered in little specks and splatters and by the end of the night sometimes she looks like someone splashed her with a bucket of the stuff. It was normally Jasper's fault, not just because she was a squirter but because Peridot loved to get her off and watch her and be the one with her face in between her legs when she did it.

She lets Peridot wash her hair and stays outside of the water, grabs a small jar for the little ledge in the shower and opens it up before spreading a generous amount onto the back of her hand. It's specifically a sugar scrub that Peridot uses due to how oily her skin could get and not to mention properly clean her skin of the sweat and cum that normally covered it on a day to day basis. It smells like citrus and sage but the one Jasper currently has been using smells like mango and pineapple. They both love being able to use the soap against one another, the simple intimacy of their hands running across the others skin was something they both enjoyed.

against the other and Jasper always takes her time doing it.

"Don't get carried away, Jasper." Peridot speaks as she walks out of the stream of water.

"Is that an order?" She snorts.

"Yes. Do it." There was a glimmer in her eyes and Jasper bites her lip as she averts them.

Jasper spends most of her time staring at Peridot, avoiding direct eye contact and getting lost in the tinge of yellow against her skin, her freckles and the way her body curves and forms. It's something she does rather often because the awkward teenager she dated in high school turned into such a strong and gorgeous woman. Jasper knows Peridot gained all of the positive traits her mother had to offer but there were some that were her own; her smile which was always so kind and caring, the green tint in her hazel eyes, the plumpness of her small lips, the curve of her hips, and everything was just compacted into such a petite body and Jasper loved it, loved her.

Her hands start at Peridot's shoulders, rubbing the scrub into her skin, dragging them across the back of her neck and down her back. Her thumbs rotate in circles against a sensitive spot in her lower back which makes Peridot jolt forward and quickly position herself back into place. "Careful now," her voice was calm but Jasper still takes it as a warning.

Her hands stop at Peridot's hips and she feels her shift under the touch, the bruising from the harness looking worse and worse. She presses the back of her hand to her skin to put more soap onto it and then runs her hands gently over her stomach, trying to obtain another movement or maybe even elicit a moan from her. She drags her hands upwards and places her palms against Peridot's breasts, careful not to overstep her boundaries too much but as much as she can get away with. She still wants to tease her so she does so; runs her fingers over her nipples and pinch and rub them between her forefinger and thumb. Peridot only clears her throat and Jasper drops her hands first, then to her knees. She focuses on running the scrub against her inner thighs, the curve of her ass and right around her hips. She tests the waters again when the back of her hand presses against her folds, spreads them just a bit before she slides her hands lower.

She finishes with Peridot's legs, pressing a kiss to her knee and then motions her to pick up one foot at a time so she can scrub the back of her heels and the bottom of her feet. She stays focused on the task and is glad when Peridot congratulates her. "I'm impressed," Peridot speaks as she puts her foot down and watches Jasper stand up. "You've composed yourself well enough. Go ahead and finish."

Jasper moves back into the shower, a light spray of water wetting her face as she grabs the shower head at the bottom and pulls it out from the holder. She pushes her hair back as it begins to get damp from the shower and then reaches out the same hand to bring Peridot back into the stream of water. Peridot kisses Jasper before she even touches her to clean off the soap. It's another congratulations for not disobeying.

The water itself from the shower does a decent job of washing some of the scrub from her skin but the pressure of the shower lessens when Jasper turns the head on. The spray, along with Jasper's hand running over her did a better job than the shower itself had done. It would take time to make sure all of the soap had properly been clean but it was simple. She touches across her shoulders and against her chest, her back and her hands trailing against the curve of her ass. She follows such a similar path as the application of the soap; dropping to her knees again and running the water around around her thighs. When the soap is gone, Jasper drops the shower head in between her thighs and grips her hands to Peridot's hips. Jasper's as wet as the shower can get her but Peridot seems to be holding back and Jasper doesn't like it. She doesn't like how easy it is for Peridot to suppress her desires, her wetness and the sounds that should be coming from her lips. Jasper's lips however, press to the start of the deep red bruise that formed against the skin between her thigh and hip. There were patches and pin prick patterns that Jasper follows with her tongue and lips. Peridot doesn't make any sounds besides a groan of the sensitivity of the bruises; it didn't mean it felt good but it meant Jasper was certainly going in the right direction with her lips.

She trails over her inner thigh, bites and sucks at the skin just to form new bruises and bite marks over her skin. She always has so many from Jasper biting and digging her sharp nails against her thighs and Peridot's never once complained about them. Her nails dig into Peridot's hips and Peridot slides her hands over Jasper's, "either ease up or do it the right way." It was really her way of saying 'harder,' or 'just get it over with'. Sometimes she wasn't in the mood for the teasing and if it wasn't for the dangers of the wet tile underneath them, Jasper's sure Peridot would push her down and sit on her face. She would grind against her mouth until she she was pleased and Jasper really wishes she would do that sometime. It's all Peridot really wanted, for Jasper to put her lips to her cunt and get her off as quick as possible.

Jasper hums against her skin, "no."

"Did you just say no to me?" She isn't really surprised but at the same time half laughs as if it's unbelievable to her ears.

"Mhm, I did." She's feeling a little rebellious. Sometimes she likes telling Peridot no, likes seeing what the woman is going to do to her or is planning to do to her.

"You do know that you can't just say no to me." Peridot makes it a point, dropping her hands from over Jasper's to the wet locks of her hair. "Because that's how you get punished. I'm starting to think the best punishment for you is to deprive you of an orgasm for a week."

"You can't do that!" Jasper argues but cries out as Peridot tugs her head back.

"Then, do as I say or I won't touch you for a week and every time I see you touch yourself, I'll add another." Peridot lets go and keeps her hands pressed in Jasper's hair.

"Please?" She asks and Peridot chuckles. "Pretty please?" She's starting to feel humiliated just by asking that. "I've done everything else you asked of me. Please, Peridot."

"Tell me what you want." Peridot humors her, curious at what she wants.

"Please let me do this, Peridot. As slow as I want." There was no master or mistress or whatever terms other people used. Peridot thought it was strange and Jasper always laughed trying to say it.

Peridot thinks about it for a moment, opens her mouth as if to say something but chuckles instead.

Jasper groans.

"Okay, fine go ahead and do it. You've been very good even with the few missteps you seem to have taken today. I can't let my favorite girl sulk. You have until the alarm in the bedroom goes off." It was a good forty minutes away but that's when they would have to start getting dressed and ready to leave to visit her mother for brunch. "Whatever you want to do to me. Go ahead."

Jasper huffs at her and continues the trail of bites against Peridot's inner thigh. She's feeling a little better with the ability to control her pace, when and how Peridot will come undone under her touch. It's a little power that she doesn't normally get when Peridot's in control. Sometimes she likes it, but sometimes she's too anxious to ask Peridot to have sex with her or just to touch her. Jasper's never been one for asking for things, she usually takes what she wants but with Peridot, she happily relinquishes any control she has.

She focuses now on getting a single moan from Peridot's mouth, it's rare she does it and when she's about to orgasm always pants and shifts on the bed but never has been the vocal type. Jasper wants to change that. She starts by dragging her lips to her folds and bringing one into her mouth and sucking and nibbling on the skin. It only makes Peridot shift a little at the sudden sensation and Jasper is mentally making notes as she part in between the folds with her tongue and flattens it to stroke against her. Jasper's always liked the taste of Peridot but she has the scent of citrus and sage surrounding her and the water washing away Peridot's natural scent. It doesn't wash away her wetness though, and Jasper drops a hand from Peridot's hips to wiggle a finger into her.

Jasper earns a quiet moan from Peridot, but it's not what she's looking for so she begins to thrust that lone finger inside of her and continues to stroke and soothe her with her tongue. She feels Peridot's hips grinding against her face, and hears another gentle sound from her lips when she slips a second finger inside. She feels like she'll be here for hours, thrusting and curling her fingers inside with this desperate attempt to illicit moans from the woman. She keeps this up, her thick fingers continuing to pump in and out of her and her tongue curling over her clitoris, lapping attentively at the little bundle of nerves. She feels Peridot's hands tighter in her hair, hears the pants come from her mouth but Jasper's not satisfied with letting her cum this way.

Jasper pulls her fingers from Peridot and pulls the shower head she's left sitting in between her thighs. "What on earth are you doing?" Peridot questions with a huff which only turns into a moan because the heat and pressure from the water pressing against her hole surprises her. "Jasper, stop." She whines, completely breaking that stoic persona of hers. She didn't like toys or vibrations or pressure, just the simple plain dildo or traditional methods worked very well for her. Toys always caused too much stimulation, too much pleasure and she could orgasm in minutes which was something not even Jasper knew about her and she wanted to keep it that way. She liked taking it slow, she liked being brought to orgasm like that but the water continues to spray over her, fluid leaking out of her as water tries to penetrate her. It's the best feeling she's felt in a long time.

The heat against her clitoris due to Jasper's mouth was gone as she pulls back, and Peridot's met by the heat of the water from the shower head. The water hits directly against her, and causes Peridot to squirm with her back against the wall, "cut it out." She's so embarrassed to be seen this way but Jasper isn't listening to her because they're still in their roles and she's not calling out the safe word so everything is fine.

This is just such an intense feeling that Peridot isn't used to, the pounding of each drop of water pressing against her, the heat that rises through her entire body and that feeling in the pit of her stomach. She has to bite her lip to even keep herself quiet but Jasper slips two fingers back inside of her, that and the feeling of the hot water hitting her so perfectly is enough to make anyone cum within seconds. That's what Peridot does, rocks her hips against the fingers and the sensation. She tenses up, swallows a moan and cums into Jasper's hand.

Peridot forgets what it's like to use toys or anything other than Jasper's fingers or mouth against her. She'd like to thank the woman but at the same time she wants to lay down do it again and again.

Jasper stands up after she cleans her hand and the excess fluids from Peridot's fold and her thighs. Peridot slides an arm around the woman's neck and brings her down to kiss her. It's not part of the act, just lips roughly pushing against one another and her tongue trailing against Jasper's bottom lip. Normally she would act on her feelings, slide her hand in between Jasper's thighs and get her off but she keeps her composure. Lets go of Jasper and lets the woman put the shower head back into place and grab soap to wash her own hair which Peridot helps her with.

"You don't like it, do you?" Jasper asks, running her fingers through her mane to untangle the knots and scrubbing the soap against her scalp.

Peridot breathes and lets out a heavy exhale before answering Jasper. She's trying to focus, trying to bring her heart rate back down and keep herself comfortable and from getting worked up like that again. She watches Jasper wash the soap out of her hair and follow up with this coconut conditioner and she's sure Jasper's going to smell like a tropical island by the time she's done. "It's just really intense and a lot of sensations at once and it's...Stars, it feels amazing but I really do prefer pleasing you."

"Would you be okay if we did that again? Not now but I would really like to use some of our toys on you. Especially since I want to be able to take care of you like you do for me. I really want to hear your voice pleading and begging."

Peridot hums, "we will talk about it."

They only stay in the shower for another minute or two. Peridot helps Jasper wash her back with the scrub and puts her hair up in a messy bun for her so the two can sit in the bath Peridot had drawn for them. It's something they always did after they were in the shower; Peridot would put oils or soap in the tub and Jasper would get in first and Peridot would sit her with her back against her wife's chest. It was a good way to relax for them, to get out of whatever position they were in or a good way for aftercare from the heat of the water and the scent of their favorite soaps. After spending all morning so dirty and filthy, Peridot's sure they needed this.


End file.
